


The Proposal

by Sudharies (orphan_account)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, The Proposal - Charmie fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sudharies
Summary: Timothee works for a famous publishing house, under a tyrannical Armie Hammer. The Visa issue Armie faces forces him to blackmail Timmy to marry him. They visit Timmy's family over the weekend for his Granny's birthday. What ensues there makes Timmy realise that Armie isn't exactly what he portrays himself for the outside world, to eventually fall in love with the man he hated devotedly for three years.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Charmie fiction inspired by the Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds' movie The Proposal.

Timothee _was spiralling down a dark, extensive tunnel, subsequent to what seemed like an eternity, he crashed down hitting a rough flooring of a dark, smelly dungeon on all his fours. He straddled with his arms on the rough scratchy surface to steady himself. Timmy was astounded to come face to face with Mr. Hammer, his malicious, annoying boss, towering over him, a flash of blinding light streaked through leaving him aghast as he found Mr Hammer sprouting a set of horns poking on either side of his head like a devil, a long tail, all of a sudden accompanied by a metal spear in hand , "Where have you been, Chalamet? Get me my latte before 9 or I'm going to fire you!!" He was hissing, red fire emitting from his otherwise glassy blue eyes. A second later, Timmy finds himself staring at Hammer's retreating figure, as he walks away, witnesses the scene of him getting hit by a bus on a spur of moment. Timmy hoots with happiness to see his boss lying dead on the pavement in a pool of blood._

_Timmy wakes up with a start, sweating profusely, as his alarm kept buzzing in his ears. "What a dreadful dream but with a blissful end!" He mutters to himself. He turns off the alarm, but was aghast to see he had overslept till 8:40. "Shit...shit.. shit...shit.." He kept ranting as he sprang out of his bed, hurrying in for a shower. He was running late by almost half an hour, dressed in a white shirt, charcoal twill slim fit suit, with a striped blue tie, dashing through the morning traffic in his Honda civic, pulling over the cafe for his usual coffee takeaway. He cursed himself more, while he pushed the cafe door wide open to find the shop crowded with a long queue of people already awaiting across the counter._

_Afore he could do anything, "Timmy, Timmy here.... " He heard the girl clad in a green apron behind the counter call for him in her sweet flirtatious voice. "I have your regular ready!"_

"Oooh Amy, I was so late and dead worried, You saved my life.Thanks a ton,..." He rambled smiling with fondness and gratefulness overflowing in his voice, as he walked past skipping the queue ignoring the several disgruntled stares of the awaiting customers. He paid for his coffees and and grabbed his two hot steamy cups, "I owe you, darling!" he called as he departed out with a flying kiss to her, earning a delightful, shy smile from the girl in return.

Twenty minutes later, he was busting into the crowded elevator, greeting his colleagues.  
"Morning Arthur, Morning Jason. I'm running late. Sixth floor please" He got out ,to find the firm still in its lazy haze as the devil was out of the scene until now luckily.

Timmy slipped his bag, a coffee cup in his cubical, and moved to his boss's office room, but in the hullabaloo, he banged with a colleague of his. "Oh shittt" He shrieked gaping at the hot coffee mess that had spilled all upon him and on the floor.  
"Jesus, Nick. Can't you watch out!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry Tim, was in a hurry, man!" Nick apologized pocketing his phone in his hand, before it got drenched in the wet coffee mess.

"Dude, my shirt is ruined." Timmy grunted pulling some paper towels from his desk, and kept wiping the hot fluid dripping all across his attire.  
"Mr.Hammer will be arriving any moment now. I dont have time , shit shit shit shitttt what a terrible note to start the day with," He ranted, walking away, depositing the cup with half scattered latte on his table again, turning back towards his friend in his adjacent cabin...

"Brian, give me your shirt!" He demanded in his best authoritative tone.

"Timmy, you must be kidding!" Brian said uncertainly with a chuckle.

"Dude, I'm serious. Give it to me right now. The devil will be here any minute, his coffee spilled and now I have an important meeting I need to accompany Mr. Hammer. I'll trade you two tickets for the Knicks game this Saturday. you've got two seconds to decide, one two..." Brain opened his mouth to protest, "Now hand me your shirt, Brian!" he ordered, leaving no choice but to be complied.

"Fine, Timmy! You can't have your way always like this!. Those game tickets better be on the front" Brian muttered looking annoyed to be intimidated and bribed like this.

_"Thanks Brian. Will see to that!" Timmy said relieved, unbuttoning his shirt, and snatching the one that was handed in return to him unwillingly._

_A few minutes later, Timmy's iPhone tinged with a group what's app message for his colleagues "Devil 👿 is here"_

Timmy forwarded it, "Its here, amigos!"  
as he noticed the devilish man dreaded by one and all, dressed in a burgundy two piece business leisure suit, fast approaching the vicinity with heavy steps, missing all his employees on the way since they all kept scuttling out of sight, not to engage with the terror early in the morning.

"Good morning Boss" Timmy greeted with a tight smile as Mr. Hammer strode into his office room,

"Morning Timothee. Recite my schedule once" he said grabbing the coffee from his table.

"You have a meeting with the springbok's, staff meeting at Twelve and..."

"Did you call her,. um... the one with the ugly hands, um..." he kept dragging unsure of the name.

"Jane...Yeah I did. Confirmed about the manuscript, and let her know that if she didn't get her work by Tuesday, we'd have to postpone her publishing date. "And Mr.Charles called he wanted to meet you, he arranged for a meeting with you today at 2 .. "

"Cancel it for today, push the meeting tomorrow. I'll deal with it later. Get hold of our PR and have them start drafting for a press release. Frank is doing Oprah!" He finished with a swag leaving Timmy note it down them all in a rustle.

"Wow nicely done." Timmy said disinterestedly.

"If I want your praise, I'll ask for it!" Mr.Hammer said in a matter of fact tone, pulling the coffee to his lips but halted, "Ummm, Timothee, who's Amy? why does she want me to call her??" He asked twisting his neck to read the message scribbled on the cup.

Mr. Armie Hammer was 36 year old man, CEO of the big enterprise called Buick and Hunts. Its a common knowledge that he was married a decade ago, but his wife left him within a year of marriage. As rumours has it, his secret got ousted in the media that he was gay, right after his divorce. His indifference for women in general was something nobody can miss, Timmy in fact always wondered how his wife survived one whole year with him.

"Huh, that was supposed to be my cup. And the message was for me!" Timmy muttered.

"And why am I drinking your coffee?" Hammer asked in a curious tone.

"Because your coffee spilled."

"Oh, so you happen to drink the same unsweetened cinnamon soy latte, what a sweet co incidence!" He said with a casual grimace.

"Uh indeed sir. I wouldn't buy the same as you, just in case I can replace it if yours got spilled, that would be strange, doesn't it?!" He uttered walking towards to attend the ringing phone. "Good morning, Mr.Hammer's office. what can I do for you?"

"Hey Bob!" He said, Mr.Hammer who was turned towards his monitor gave a hand gesture, Timmy got the hint, "Yes we are heading right away!" He played along.

"Why are we headed to his office?" he asked after disconnecting the call, looking unsure, but Mr.Hammer merely grimaced, dismissing Timmy with a wave. Timmy hurried right out, happy to breath a second free from his tyrannical boss, pinging his colleagues with another group what's app message to notify about the Devil's departure, alerting his colleagues to fall back in their seats once again.

"Mr.Hammer, did you read the manuscript I gave?" He posed his boss, as they were walking together, headed outside.

"Ahh, Timothee, I read a few pages , sorry to say its not that good. I have to....!" He continued waving his hand.

"Can I say something?" Timmy interrupted.

"Nope!"

"Boss, I've written hundreds of manuscripts, but this is only one I have asked you to consider. I've been working on this for so long, and this is my best work. Give it a chance, This is the kind of novel you publish here..!" He pleaded.

"Well I'm not sure about that, Timothee,.!"

"Did you even read it, sir? no offense, just saying , thanks to your busy schedule."

"Believe it or not, Timothee, I did!" He gestured with an impolite nod . "And anyways, it is strange that we drink the same coffee. But I'd have appreciated more if you hadn't spilled it in the first place!" He taunted with an evil head tilt.

"Of course sir. My mistake" Timothee croaked biting his tongue, rambling alongside with him into the meeting hall.

"Morning Bob!" Mr.Hammer greeted

"Wow, the fearless leader and his devoted leash. come in!" Bob called.

"Oh Bob, Looking good today. exercising are we?" Hammer mocked, as it was clear to Timmy that Bob looked like an oversized ape.

"Huh, I eat cheese Pizzas and burgers thrice a day, and have gained twenty pounds, haven't entered a gym for over a year, so yeah I do look good, Armie!" Bob mocked back, making it harder for Timmy to maintain a straight face.

"Bob" Armie grimaced with a quiver in the corner of his lips,"I'll have to let you go!"

"Hmm, I'm not sure I heard you right, pardon?" He posed with a skeptical stare at Armie.

"I'm firing you, Bob! You couldn't get Frank to do Oprah, And when I intervened, I was informed that you hadn't even approached him, what a liar.!" He went on

"Excuse me Armie,."

"Bob, Frank can be frightful, but the fact that you didn't even try forced me to do this. You're fired. I'll give you a month to find another job, and your dues will be settled before the end of this month. Timothee, you will take care of that. You can leave now, Bob!" Armie declared in his coolest voice, and was walking out, only to be followed by Bob close behind.

"Armie, you are a monster. No wonder your wife left you, you worthless, poisonous loner, ..!" He thundered, as the entire office stood listening to this holding their breaths, and they all gasped at the mention of Armie's divorce. But Armie looked unperturbed as always.

"You're threatened by me, Armie. You're using this Oprah thing to belittle me, To prove how smarter you are. when the truth is , you're just a nasty bastard!"  
"Just because you don't have a life apart from this firm, you think others won't? No one can bust their ass for your firm all the time!" Bob ranted viciously.

"Bob, no one's firing you for having a "private life"!" he said with his hand gesturing air quotes. "I'm firing you because you're a lazy , incompetent, inefficient man who doesn't do his job well. And now Get Out!" He declared in a dangerous tone.

"Timothee, follow me" Timmy obliged as he was told, "First get the man escorted out of this office, second I need you to help review some new manuscripts by the weekend" He was headed to the conference room , Timmy followed close behind.

"This weekend?? " Timmy uttered with uncertainty

"Any problem with that?" Armie enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I was supposed to visit my family. It's my Gammy's 90th birthday. Its a huge family get together! " Armie shot an airy, disappointed look, and briskly walked away. His attitude screaming clear danger, that Timmy retracted.

"That's alright, I'd happily cancel it. Its nothing important. Please carry on, will join you in a moment, Sir ! " He groaned returning back to his seat.

His friend Nick, who was seated next noticed his disappointed face, "Whats up dude?"

"I was planning to visit my family this weekend after a year. And that's something this devil of a guy couldn't tolerate. God why am I stuck here.. ?" Timmy moaned, fisting his hair in frustration.

"Because you love your job, moreover your dream is to be a writer, to touch thousands of hearts with your writing, Timmy. What better way to have it fulfilled, by working here in one of the best publishers?" Nick reminded him.

"Aargh, I know. Thanks for reminding, man!" Timmy said with a sigh.

An hour later, during the work break,  
"Mom, I know. He's making me work this weekend in particular. What can I do? I love my job. Do you think I don't wanna meet you all? I really do. Please understand, mom, I'm very sorry. And say sorry to Gammy. I promise for the spring break. I'll be there for sure, I swear!" Timmy was explaining his family over phone, he looked up to see Armie watching him like a hawk waiting for his call to end.

"No I can't, Mom, I just can't. I'll have to go now, I'm sorry, bye!" He said dropping his mobile in a hurry.

"Yes Mr Hammer,?"

"Your family?"

"Yeppp..!" Timmy replied stressing the P..., He picked the ringing phone next to him as Armie was giving him a scrutinizing look.

"Mr.Hammer's office, yes, ok."

"Your lawyer Morgan is waiting for you,." Timmy informed.

"Errrmmmm, come and get me there in five minutes. We have a busy day ahead!" He said sprinting away, earning another impatient grunt from Timmy.


	2. The deal is sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie come to a deal to help out each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this next chapter.

_**Chapter-2** _

  
_**Timmy attended a few calls, finished some clerical errands before he walked into call Mr.Hammer as he was instructed. Nick caught hold of him on his way, "Timmy dude this Paul Adams is been nagging me to talk to you. Have you blocked him or what?"** _

_**"Huh yes, Nick. He's just too pushy. Can't tolerate the way he tries to baby sit me in each and everything. I'm done dating him. Next time he calls you, tell him that I'm seeing someone else."** _

_**"Hmmm sure buddy!" Nick hummed.** _  
_**Timmy walked away, reaching the meeting hall, faint voices were heard from the inside,** _

_**"Isn't there any other way? Gentlemen, this is not just a job for me, this enterprise is my family.!" Mr.Hammer's meek tone was heard.** _

_**"Armie, I would never want to lose you, if I could. If there was any other way, believe me!" Mr.peterson their HR was explaining.** _

_**Timmy knocked twice, before opening the door. "Excuse me, Mr.Hammer....?"** _

_**"Wha...what Timothee??"Mr.Hammer hissed in anger. Timmy grunted, thinking to himself in indignation, "He asked me to interrupt and now getting pissed for being interrupted, what a jerk."** _

_**"Mr.Hammer, there was a call from Ms. Winfrey's office. They want to confirm the dates. I just told them that you were engaged in a....." He dragged as Mr.Hammer was looking pointedly at him.** _

_**"Get in here..." Armie murmured gritting his teeth.** _

_**"Pardon.! What...?" Timmy asked, looking confused.** _

_**"Come in" Armie said more clearly this time, his eyes falling back onto his lawyer and their HR, as Timmy stepped into the office room with uncertainty.** _

_**"Gentlemen, I understand the predicament. But I have good news for you. Timothee and I have been dating for a while, we are planning to get married" Armie announced, leaving Timmy feels as if the very ground he was standing was swallowing him alive.** _

_**"What??" He asked, looking flabbergasted.** _

_**"Armie, isn't he your assistant?" His lawyer questioned.** _

_**"Armie, I didn't know you two were dating. And I wasn't aware that Timmy is you know ... Gay...!" Mr.Peterson pondered.** _

_**"Well Peterson, he's actually bi, if you aren't aware! We have been keeping this quiet. But its true. We are two different people who were never meant to fall in love but spending so much time together like we do, did the trick, I guess! Are you fine with this, I mean are you happy? Coz we are very happy!" Armie asked taking Timmy in an one-arm hug, leaving Timmy no time to react.** _

_**"Armie, this is amazing! If you are sure then, make it official, you know!" His lawyer gestured his ring finger.** _

_**"Oh yeah, we've got that planned already, don't worry, Morgan!" Armie said with his most artificial fake smile.** _

_**"I'm really happy we don't have to lose you, Armie!" Peterson exclaimed.** _

  
_**"Thanks gentlemen. We'll take your leave!" Armie scrammed away with Timmy on his toes.** _

_**They entered Armie's cabin, Timmy dumbstruck, still reeling under what just happened a while ago. Unable to come to terms with the shock, he had lost his ability to utter a distinguishable word for a moment. Recovering from it, "What the hell just happened?" He blurts out** _

_**"It's for your own good too!" Armie said without looking at him engrossed in his desktop.** _

_**"What? Marrying you?? Mr.Hammer, you must be kidding me!" He shrieked in angst.** _

_**"Calm down, Timmy. Lower your voice. I'm your boss!" Armie warned** _

_**"Not when I'm being blackmailed to marry someone without my consent! Seriously what's happening?" He said raising his voice.** _

_**"Well, my visa extension got canceled, I was about to be deported. And I can't afford to lose this job or move out of Newyork for a year! So I had to find a way, and this is what I came up with!" armie said with a casual wave.** _

_**"I refuse to help you. I won't marry you!" Timmy protested.** _

_**"Yes you will, coz this is eventually going to benefit you too!" Armie reasoned finally turning to look at Timmy.** _

_**"Explain how..." Timmy interjected madly** _

_**"Timothee they're recruiting Bob as my replacement. And Bob would fire you the moment I'm gone. And if you help me out by this arrangement, I'd make sure you stay in this job and make sure we publish your work, so that your dream for touching millions of hearts with your writing, won't stay a dream!"** _

_**"This is illegal. Besides, I dont wanna marry YOU! Why can't you find others or probably women to do that for you? I'm not doing this, ok? Do I look like a scapegoat for you?" Timmy cried in frustration.** _

_**"Timothee stop cribbing. With my past history, the whole world knows my sexuality. And I can't convince any women to trust me enough to marry me!" He explained.** _

_**"And what makes you think I'll get convinced? Timmy screamed, raising his hands in the air in fury.** _

_**"Pull yourself up, for godsake, Timothee! Aren't you listening to me? Don't you see, it's a win win situation for both of us. I can't leave the country or this job for another year, at the least. But the visa situation demands my return ASAP, I can't afford that. If we announce our wedding, then wed before this month, I'll get enough time to make alternate arrangements. We can get a quick divorce after that, alright? Till then your wagon is hitched to mine!" Armie explained.** _

_**"But....I don't want to marry ...you....!" Timmy protested in his dead-pan voice.** _

_**"I don't want to either. But staying here in this job is important to me! Help me out!. If you think you can't do this then I'll have to fire you right away!" Armie blackmailed.** _

_**"You can't be serious. You can't fire me! I've been a loyal employee to you, you know that right? " Timmy screamed, his spirits coming completely downward.** _

_**"I guess we both know that I'm very much capable of that and you know I can do anything for my job, just like you'd do anything for yours, Timothee! You better understand that!" Armie warned in a stony tone, leaving Timothee numb. He felt like he got stuck in a grinding machine, twisted side to side, churning his muscles and joints into pulp.** _

_**Are we clear now?" He asked.** _

_**"Errmmm...."** _

_**"Great! That's settled. Ok we will be attending an interview in the immigration office today. Get ready for that!" Armie said, dismissing him.** _

  
_**Timmy was panicking, he strolled out to see the news getting leaked already with people throwing evil smirks at him. How does news like this flies so faster in workplaces is a mystery nobody can ever resolve.** _

_**"Dude, You're marrying that devil??" Brian guffawed rolling around.** _

_**"You've been dating that guy?? I felt you had a better taste in dating people!" Nick mocked with a snicker.** _

_**"Grow up people!" Timmy hissed his hands shaking in fury.** _

_**"Now I'm off to some paper work. Brian you better take in charge of all the calls!" Timmy ordered as he was pulling his coat on, readying to go out. Their next destination was the immigration office, which was a twenty minutes drive. Timmy sat next to Armie, in his Rolls-Royce GTA5, as the driver was skidding through the congested lanes of NY.** _

_**"Well can I ask you one thing??" Timmy said.** _

_**"Do I have a choice, shoot!" Armie replied** _

_**"I was wondering, how do you know I'm bi, anyways?" Timmy quizzed looking quite alarmed.** _

_**"Timothee, I might be a workaholic. But I do see and hear things around. And do you think, I'd have you working for me for three years without knowing anything about you, do you?" Armie said with a proud smirk playing on his lips.** _

_**"But I want to make sure, you'll release me, in due time. Also I wanted to be sure, you won't hold anything against me once the deal is over!" Timmy pressed trying to look as stern as possible.** _

_**"Hold anything against you? Timothee don't you think it should be me dreading that. You've got nothing to lose, except maybe time!" Armie pronounced looking like this is very usual for him.** _

_**Once they reached the immigration office, they were called in a few minutes of waiting. Few minutes through the interview, the immigration officer who was looking constipated said, "Are you by any chance committing fraud? To stop him from getting deported?" He questioned his finger pointing at Armie, with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.** _

_**"Huh, what makes you say that?" Armie intervened.** _

_**"Actually we've got a call from someone anonymous" The officer replied, leaving Armie startled.** _

_**"I don't know what you are talking about. We really fell in love and are planning to take it to the next stage" Armie replied in a very surprising calm tone.** _

_**"Sorry to bother you, but it's our job to make sure that it's not a fraud. and making you aware of the consequences. If you're really trying to do that, better think twice, Mr.Chalamet. You'll be sentenced to six months' jail term. I'm warning you!" He declared in an icy tone.** _

_**Timmy gulped his juices, he felt a kick under the table, found that Armie was the source of it. Recovering from that, "No sir. There's no need, since we are not committing any fraud. We actually kept this a secret owing to the big promotion Armie has been planning for me, Right honey?" Timmy posed using the opportunity. Armie was struggling now, and Timmy had a twisted smirk on his face.** _

_**"Ermm. Er yes. He's right.!" Armie admitted with a half heart.** _

_**"Ok then. So are your families informed? Are they involved, this being a same-sex marriage?" The immigration officer inquired.** _

_**"My parents are dead." Armie said, his voice cold. Timmy was aware of this information beforehand, but it never did evoke any sympathy for Armie in his heart in the past. Timmy felt no sympathy now either, what's with him being blackmailed by the very man.** _

_**"So what about his parents? Are they dead too?" The officer queried, looking suspicious.** _

_**"No no, they're not. They're very much alive. In fact Timmy was planning to visit them this weekend. Its his Gammy's 90th birthday." Armie said with a smile plastered on his face. Timmy was shifting in his seat uncomfortably.** _

_**"And where is that??" The officer prodded further.** _

  
_**"Huh, why am I doing all the talking. Why don't you tell him, babe?" Armie said smartly knowing when to stop. Timmy groaned in anger.** _

_**"Sitka, Alaska!" He replied.** _

_**"Ok well we'll meet you for a further scheduled meeting next week. You'll be intimated soon. Now you may leave!" The officer said, dismissing them.** _

_**Armie was immersed in his phone all the way back to their car,** _

_**"Ok now arrange for my accommodations in your place. Book the first class flight ticket for us. You can tag along with me this time. And make sure they allot a vegan meal for me. Since the vegan meals don't really come under vegetarian most of the time...Then call....What? What? Why aren't you noting down?" He asked, looking genuinely confused.** _

_**"Weren't you there? Armie, I'm putting myself into a lot of troubles. Six months jail term. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Timmy exasperated.** _

_**"Timothee you won't get onto trouble. I'll make sure of that. Just do as I say! And that promotion bit was a genius, by the way. He totally fell for that!" He mocked** _

_**"I wasn't joking about that, FYI. I'm not doing this if you don't give me your word. If I do this you'll promote me!" Timmy argued.** _

_**"Well ....." Armie dragged, they had reached a pavement.** _

_**"Ok bye bye Armie!" Timmy said, walking away in the opposite direction.** _

_**"Ok ok done." Armie said, gritting his teeth, Timmy returned with a winning smirk.** _

_**"You'll also publish my book!" Timmy demanded, coming to a halt on the sidewalk.** _

_**"Ok, 10,000 copies first." Armie bargained.** _

_**"50,000 copies first... I'll tell my family when and how I want to. And now ask me nicely, Armie!" Timmy demanded coldly.** _

_**"Ask you what?"** _

_**"Ask me nicely to marry you!"** _

_**"Huh, this is ridiculous, Timothee. You really want me to go on my knees for this?" Armie said, looking annoyed.** _

_**"Yeah, I do!" Timmy said. Armie let out a sigh, his hands dusting away the pavement for some space and curtseying on one knee,** _

_**"Sweet little Timothee, my dear Timothee, Will you please marry me?" Armie asked with a slight smirk. Timmy had to express a groan on the sarcasm, "I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but yes I will do it!" He said and walked away in a hurry, leaving Armie struggling to stand up.** _

_**The next day morning, Armie and Timmy were aboard on a flight to Sitka.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it. It might take a few minutes for you to do that, but it'll mean a lot to me. Just to know our work is liked and appreciated. Gives us a boost to continue further.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos and comments if you like it.


End file.
